


突发事件

by Slowstew



Category: Real Person Fiction, 阴阳怪气
Genre: M/M, 茄蕾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowstew/pseuds/Slowstew
Summary: attention→ooc pwp 口交 深喉 舌交 射精限制请谨慎观看。这才是第一篇我开的车，现在觉得有点尬，后来在lof挂了，懒得补了，在这里发一下。懒得写起因经过，总之就滚上床了二人。
Relationships: 老番茄/Lexburner
Kudos: 31





	突发事件

**Author's Note:**

> attention→ooc pwp 口交 深喉 舌交 射精限制  
> 请谨慎观看。
> 
> 这才是第一篇我开的车，现在觉得有点尬，后来在lof挂了，懒得补了，在这里发一下。  
> 懒得写起因经过，总之就滚上床了二人。

老番茄亲吻着lex，平时那张能说会道的嘴也和普通人一样柔软，lex被吻得有些倒不过气来，发出湿润的呻吟声，一直被老番茄舔弄的软舌也有些抗拒的躲避了起来，努力地想摆脱这个深吻。老番茄有些舍不得，但又怕lex难受，还是松了嘴，顺便吻了lex的唇角，把流出的唾液都清理干净。  
“茄哥，吻技可以啊。”lex因为呼吸不足，微微喘着气，嘴里还是不服软。老番茄眨了眨眼睛，把头靠在lex的颈窝里：“怎么会，蕾皇要是想的话一定比我好。”  
lex红了半张脸，他在这方面好像很不禁调戏，说了句你他妈的就没了声。  
lex没有推开老番茄，这让老番茄更加兴奋了起来，他觉得lex也许不排斥他对他做出这种事，这是不是意味着他们可以更进一步？  
老番茄小心翼翼地对待lex，轻轻地啄着他的脖颈，lex被喷在脖子上的呼吸和密密麻麻的亲吻刺激得身子微微发颤，情不自禁把手抬起来，没怎么用力地推着老番茄。老番茄乘胜追击，一路向上入侵到了lex的后耳根处，含着lex的耳根说道：“老蕾，可以吗？”  
老蕾红着张脸说了粗口：“我现在说不行还有可能吗？”  
老番茄傻笑一下：“妹有了。”说着再次吻上了lex，顺势把他压倒在床上。

老番茄这次的吻也格外的温柔，lex的口腔被席卷得酥酥麻麻，整个人一塌糊涂地软在床上，只有手臂搂住了老番茄的脖子，渴望加深这个缠绵的吻。  
老番茄一边亲吻着lex，一边脱下了两人身上的衣物，等lex反应过来，自己已经被扒干净了。老番茄的吻也渐渐向下转移，一只手则套弄起了lex的性器。  
lex被温暖的手掌握住，忍不住呻吟了一声，和自己手淫不一样，别人的手掌让lex更加敏感，身上又被老番茄细细密密地亲吻，还是前戏对于lex而言就有点让他腰软了。  
到了乳首的位置，老番茄忍不住含弄起了lex的乳头，lex一声惊呼，再加上手下的动作加重，lex不由得骂了一声：“你他妈的老番茄，要日我赶紧的，别给我弄这些。”  
身体被玩弄的感觉让lex感到格外羞耻，比起直接插入，这种温存反而更加难耐。  
老番茄显然并不把lex的不满放在心上，继续着自己的节奏，让lex一边呻吟一边粗口连连，终于到了最后，在lex不安的预测下，老番茄含住了lex的性器。  
“你……你不嫌脏吗……”lex被湿热的口腔包围的时候惊呼了一声，一下加紧了腿，随后又被老番茄掰开，lex想合上，却被老番茄含得使不上力气。  
老番茄的口技很好，舌尖不停地刺激lex性器的敏感点，让lex忍不住叫得更大声，开始尝试着挺动起了腰肢，试图把性器送到最深处。老番茄十分顺从地让lex深喉，没有几下lex便射了出来，老番茄及时松口，精液全部射在了lex的小腹上。  
等lex发现自己被性欲支配的时候干了什么，十分歉疚地看着老番茄：“茄哥，没事儿吧，我没注意……”却不知道自己高潮过后迷离的眼神和沾染情欲格外虚弱的语气更让男人口干舌燥。  
老番茄笑着把lex的精液在他的小腹上涂抹开，挑起来了一点说：“没事儿老蕾，咱们马上进入正题。”  
刚才lex求着老番茄进入自己，现在倒是有点虚了，但都是自己同意的，都临门一脚了再反悔实在不道德，只好闭禁了双眼抿着嘴唇，仿佛受刑一样等待迎接给自己准备的命运。  
“番茄……你、你轻点，我第一次……”lex说话带颤音，老番茄点了点头：“没问题老蕾。”说着揉搓起了lex的穴口，吓得lex整个人抖了一下。  
lex太紧张了，穴口紧紧地夹着，虽然本人态度是无所畏惧，但明显心口不一。这个情况下番茄也不敢硬进，怕真给老蕾整疼了又跟自己反悔。想了想，怕手指甲伤到嫩肉，于是放弃了手指，决定还是用更温柔的方式开拓。  
lex被软舌舔舐穴口的时候也实打实地被吓到了，大喊：“番茄你疯了！”  
老番茄则专注地用舌尖打开穴口，lex突然猛地夹腿，番茄的舌尖终于进入了软穴。身体里有异物的感觉很奇怪，尤其里面的还是好友的舌头。柔软的舌很容易就侵入到了软穴深处，lex一声叫得比一声色情，特别的嗓音也让人觉得格外兴奋。lex感受到身体里的异物开始撤出了，还以为老番茄终于要退出了，结果居然模仿性器在自己体内抽插了起来。lex简直要羞耻炸了，先是被亲友舔穴还要被舌头操穴，简直比成年后尿床还让人觉得羞耻，整个身子都染上了肉眼可见的红晕，一边骂老番茄一边试图去推开他，老番茄硬是掰开lex的大腿并且加快了速度。  
lex到最后已经没力气反击了，只觉得脸上火辣辣的烫，他不知道骂了番茄多少句难听的话，但对方丝毫不为所动，又试图加紧穴肉不让软舌入侵，反而变本加厉的用舌头欺负自己，lex都快委屈哭了。  
发现lex已经无力反抗，老番茄才把舌头从lex体内撤了出来，虽然lex一直骂他，但除了自己的唾液外，lex流了不少肠液，多得打湿了传单一片，老番茄忍不住笑道：“老蕾你水好多啊。”  
lex愤愤地看着老番茄，用脚软绵无力地踹了他一下：“给老子快点你他妈的，就这，我射都射不出来。”  
老番茄应着，把两根手指伸进了穴内，两根手指要比舌头粗多了，不久便插入了三根，多亏了之前的肠液，让现在的扩展工作十分顺利，刚刚还紧绷的穴口也逐渐松软了起来。老番茄才掏出了东西，顶在了穴口上，同时俯下身子在lex耳边说：“我要进去了，老蕾你放松点。”  
lex咽了口唾沫没说话，小穴颤颤巍巍地张开准备接纳巨物。老番茄在穴口磨蹭了一会儿，lex难受极了，开始用小穴往后蹭，让老番茄一下顶进去了一个头。两人同时发出呻吟声，老番茄笑着说：“看来老蕾也很想要啊。”lex怒道：“你才是在那儿半天墨迹啥呢。”  
老番茄用身下的顶入回应了lex，lex又惊呼了一声。被玩弄已久的后穴早已充分扩张，却还是没办法一口气吃进全部。老番茄一边缓缓顶弄着lex的后穴一边深入，lex烦死了老番茄的温柔，挺腰迎合老番茄，一下让性器进入到了最深处。  
“老番茄你他妈的要不要搞，不会就让老子来操你。”lex挑衅着老番茄，老番茄一直被lex软穴紧夹着还要克制自己也不好受，沉着声音说道：“这可是你说的，老蕾，被我操哭了你可不要后悔。”  
下一秒，老番茄在lex体内毫不怜惜地抽插了起来，顶入到最深处又尽数退出，一次比一次深入到lex体内，顶得lex惊呼连连，抓着床单以防自己头磕到床板。突然变快的节奏让lex有点措手不及，蜷在老番茄的怀里连叫声也变得虚弱了起来。但很快，在适应了节奏以后，lex也开始配合着老番茄的抽插扭起了腰肢，开始搂着老番茄的脖子索吻。老番茄也回应着lex的热情，一边深吻一边发出细细碎碎的呻吟声，胯下的节奏也开始逐渐加快。  
突然顶到一点，lex浑身都颤抖了起来，格外妩媚地惊叫出声，老番茄笑了声：“还挺深的。”然后找准了地方，狠狠地撞击着那一点，猛烈操干所带来的持续的快感几乎要让lex溺毙其中。在前戏时一直处于高潮边缘的lex禁不住几下过于刺激的顶撞，很快射了出来，刚高潮的小穴不断痉挛着，十分到位的按摩着侵入自己的性器。老番茄被夹得倒吸了一口气，忍不住嘴欠道：“不愧是蕾皇，只靠后面就高潮了。”lex也不和他嘴贫，气喘吁吁地他反而因为体内的巨物开始渴求更强烈的快感，于是更用力的加紧了体内的肉棒，让老番茄忍不住低呼了一声。  
老番茄直接把lex抱了起来，让lex腿开到最大，性器更加深入到了体内，lex一下失去支撑，只能紧紧地抱住老番茄。深度的进入让lex差点以为自己要这么被操穿了，前所未有的深度让第一次被使用后穴的lex感到了恐惧。lex刚要开口说话，就被老番茄往上一顶把所有骚话全顶没了。在重力加持下老番茄的操干更加有力，lex被操得腰都直不起来，只能软软的搂着老番茄，努力不让自己失去平衡，被老番茄又亲又咬无力抵抗，还被操射了好几次，嗓子叫得都哑了。后穴的过度使用终于让lex忍不住掉眼泪，老番茄还没释放，lex就被老番茄操哭了。lex都有点害怕了，也胡乱地亲起了老番茄，带着哭腔胡乱喊着茄哥，茄帝，好哥哥，让老番茄也听得差点射出来，最后把lex压回了床上，让lex整个人翻过来跪趴在床上。性器在体内旋转的感觉又让lex的性器濒临爆发的边缘，却突然被身后人握住，在自己耳边说道：“老蕾要不和我一起射吧。”然后狠狠地操干了小穴数十下，lex的后穴已经被过度的快感折磨得麻木了起来，前端被禁止射精的憋屈感更是让lex抓狂，一边哭一边抓着床单又骂又求饶，紧紧地含着在体内肆虐的肉棒试图让对方缴械，尽自己所能的服侍着体内的性器。终于老番茄在自己体内射了出来，自己也终于解放了精关。不知道射过多少次的性器早已奄奄一息，吐出的也只是些近乎透明的液体。  
疯狂的性事结束后，lex一点力气都没有，被老番茄抱在怀里任由对方揩油，而且还不愿意拔出来，lex越想越气，抱着老番茄胳膊就是一顿啃，却感觉到体内的性器又开始涨大。  
“你给我滚啊老番茄！！！”


End file.
